Behind The Benches
by coinlaundry
Summary: Every Friday they watched each other, not knowing the other was doing the exact same. Oneshot. BZ/HG.


**Just something I thought up when I was meant to be sleeping. Enjoy!**

Every Friday, Hermione would venture out of the library, book in hand, to walk to the Quidditch pitch, and seat herself behind the benches. She would then open her book, and pretend to read it, while really watching the Slytherin Quidditch team train. More specifically, she would watch one member of the Slytherin Quidditch team train. Hermione Granger, usually one to let her head rule, usually one who would not let her hormones get in the way, was, for lack of a better word, obsessed. The way he flawlessly flew through the air, the way he gracefully dodged the bludgers – he was amazing.

The Friday before the first Quidditch match of the season, between Gryffindor and Slytherin, had arrived, and it was only fitting that the Slytherin team trained extra long. So long, in fact, that Hermione didn't notice how tired she was becoming. She didn't notice her book fall to the ground, and she didn't notice herself drift off to sleep.

XXX

Blaise looked towards the Quidditch benches anxiously. Usually she would leave her spot behind the benches just after the Slytherin team had finished training. Admittedly, they had trained for an extra three hours, but he hadn't seen her leaving at all during the time he was watching the bench – and he was watching it almost every minute of the training session. She always came to read – even when it had snowed the night before, she ventured out, no doubt casting a spell to keep herself warm. She had always appeared, every Friday since school had begun. He was worried, although he had no right to be – she was neither his friend, nor his girlfriend, and who was he to assume that something bad had happened? She might have been in the Gryffindor common room, reassuring Potter and Weasley that the Slytherin Quidditch team had no chance against Gryffindor.

"Blaise, are you coming?" Draco yelled.

"I'll catch up in a few minutes!" Blaise yelled back. He had to see whether she was behind the benches. He had to know that she was okay. He knew that if she wasn't behind the benches, he would be fretting until he saw her at breakfast the next day.

XXX

Hermione awoke with a start. Confused as to where she was, she glanced around, only to be met with the sight of a Slytherin boy leaning over her.

"Good, you're awake," the boy said.

"Blaise?" Hermione said, her eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

_She knows my name,_ Blaise thought. He'd always assumed she looked straight through him because she didn't know who he was.

"You know my name. Impressive, Hermione," Blaise said, in a tone that didn't reflect the nervousness he was feeling.

"Why am I lying on the ground? And why are you leaning over me?"

"It appears you fell asleep while reading this Arithmancy book. I don't blame you, it's horribly boring stuff," Blaise smirked, "And I'm leaning over you because I found you asleep, and thought it would be best to wake you up."

"But how did you find me? You usually go straight to the showers after you've had Quidditch training," Hermione bit her lip. She had said too much. Blaise smirked.

"I've been watching you leave your spot behind the benches every Friday since training started. When I didn't see you leave tonight, I thought I'd check on you, just to make sure you weren't mauled by one of Hagrid's creatures," Blaise grinned. Hermione smiled shyly.

"Well... thank you. I should probably get back to the Gryffindor common room," Hermione managed to say. The way he was looking at her with those gorgeous eyes made her nervous.

_This is your chance, Blaise,_ he thought.

"Stay? Just for a few minutes?" he pleaded.

"Wha – what?" Hermione exclaimed. Blaise took a deep breath.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, Hermione," Blaise began, "I think you're an amazing person. You're smart, courageous, kind, beautiful, and I've been dreaming of kissing you for months."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione said quietly.

"I would never make that kind of thing up, Hermione," Blaise said, clearly hurt at her doubt.

"You can't feel the same way. It's illogical," Hermione whispered.

"I can't feel the same way? Does that mean..."

"It means I think you're smart, courageous, kind, and beautiful. And I've been dreaming about kissing you for months now, too." The smile that appeared on Blaise's face was the kind of smile that she saw on Harry and Ron whenever they won a Quidditch match. Hermione let out a small giggle. The smile on Blaise's face disappeared as he leant in towards her. When his lips met Hermione's, she let out an audible gasp, and her hands quickly found their way to Blaise's hair. With her fingers tightly wound in his hair, she pulled him in to deepen the kiss, when Blaise pulled away.

"Ca n you hear something?" he asked.

"Blaise? God, man, you certainly are hard to find," Draco said, "Wait. Why is _she_ with you?"

"Uh... I fell and he came over to see if I was alright?" Hermione said lamely. Draco, however, seemed to accept this answer.

"You should have just left her," Draco said as he pulled Blaise away from Hermione.

"Bye," Hermione mouthed. Blaise smiled slightly.

XXX

As Hermione sat on her bed that night, reviewing her Potions homework, she heard a knock on the window. Getting up to investigate, she saw a small white owl with a letter in its beak.

"What have you got here?" she said softly as she opened the window. The owl dropped the letter on her windowsill, and then settled on her bedside table.

_Meet me behind the benches, next Friday?_

Hermione searched for her quill, and scribbled an answer.

_Of course._

She gave the piece of parchment back to the owl, and it flew off.

The smile on Hermione's face was still present when she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
